Playful Contradiction
by chocolate sage
Summary: When day turns to night, and night turns to day a little blonde child comes out to play.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will own anything pertaining to Naruto**

C.S here again, this is my newest story installment it starts out _similar_ to the original story it's based off Minds Balancing point. And by starts, I mean the first three-quarters of the prologue. This story has a completely differently plot. Let us see how this story goes.

**O**

**Prologue**

**O**

(Gates of Konohagakure)

"**Remove yourself from my presence!"** An enormous, red kitsune roared between clenched jaws. It stood easily two-hundred feet. Its chakra radically swam throughout its body with an ominous circulation, lacing its crimson fur with a veil of bloody youki.

The creatures' sinister, scarlet slits symbiotically scrutinized the shinobi. A low drip of thick saliva subconsciously fell from its massive incisor-like chops, from the scent of sweet blood that wavered up its nostrils.

"We have to keep the Kyuubi at bay for just a bit longer!" Sarutobi yelled strongly. He wore his battle armor reminiscent of younger years in Anbu proudly. He faced the giant red fox with buoyancy. His eyes symbolically shone with the will of fire. The courageous flames burned nobly behind his stern eyes. He was not intimidated by the being before him. He made that clear through his body language.

"**Let me through, vermin!"** The Kyuubi ordered crossly. Crimson tails whacked about, displaying the canine's irritation towards the ninjas flawlessly. The fox gave no heed to Mother Nature as it swiftly rearranged the landscape, planting hills on the smooth plains and making smooth plains on the mountainous hills.

A masked shinobi attempted to ram a fist of concentrated lightning through one of the bijuu's mighty crimson tails. However, the Kyuubi used its immense extremity to whack the ninja away with a burly tap to the man's face.

The shinobi began to scramble around unorganized; they unconsciously began to isolated themselves from their general in order to avoid being skewered by the fox's tail. Each leader of their individual platoon tried to implant strategies against the fox, only to have them failed or clash unpleasantly with another platoon within the chaos.

"**Out of my way you piss poor chief's choice prime cuts! Do not temp my paws further!"** It growled. The shinobi showed no signs of quitting. The kitsune, in an inferno of rage, fanned out its tail. Then it extended its chakra presence to extend its already large appendages. From there it began to rotate its tails in full 360-degree motions, creating a proverbial fan with its tails. Faster and faster it spun, and the air around it responded in kind.

The shinobi's hopes dwindled as the fox raised four hurricanes out of nowhere, which soon broke through their front lines. The ravenous winds of the cyclone began to tear through the Shinobi, much like a boulder falls though a lake. Resistance became near impossible against the beast's concoction.

* * *

A group of shinobi that felt desperate and nearing charka exhaustion gathered near the village gates. They began to converse between each other. Soon they came upon a unified conclusion. They found they could no longer offer any helpful assistance to the battle at hand. They considered themselves a liability on the field.

"Sempai, I don't know how much longer I can hold out." Panted a red-haired shinobi tiredly; he wore the standard Jounin uniform. The man had his hands on his knees and his red and puffy face bowed low. His hair created a sliver of a shadow over his face, hiding his features.

"Damn rookie Jounin," muttered the leader smoothly. "Though, I suppose you're right. We are all nearing our breaking point, and there doesn't seem to be anything that hurts the beast." He continued in a monotone. "We'll have to go and regroup at HQ and come back later." The man concluded crisply.

"That's not what I meant sempai." The redhead said. The leader gave him a curious look. "I really don't know how much longer I can do this. Life I mean….I am just so tired sempai. I am tired of the fighting. I am tired of the constant paranoia that I am going to be stabbed in the shower. And I'm sure as hell tired of that creature spawned from hell!"

The leader glared at his solider with a calculating gaze. His onyx eye bore holes through his newest recruit. _'Has he spoken from the heart? Or has he chosen the easy way out?_ The raven-haired man thought quietly.

"What do you have in mind private?" The redhead smiled weakly toward his commanding officer. _'He wasn't built for this kind of life....'_ Wondered the thoughts of the raven-haired leader, as the man began to tell him his idea.

The Sharringan flared curiously through the leader's eye throughout the rest of the ordeal.

"Get out of here, you mangy mutt!" Yelled an array of Nin stupidly, hoping to distract the fox or perhaps even discourage it. A raven-hared man stood a good ways away. He watched as one of his best men processed his life for the leaf. The Sharringan still blazed on his shadowed face.

One of the fox's ears stood to attention to the shinobi's slander. Its unearthly white fangs bared as his sensitive hearing geared into drive. The fox stood briefly on its hindlegs, nearly doubling its height, and gave the Nin a dirty grin. What happened next was unexpected.

It then literally _picked up_ the cyclone between its massive paws. It grinned madly the entire time as it looked down to meet the terrified faces of the ninja. The ninjas were too tired to defend themselves from its onslaught. How the creature had picked up the tempest was an irrelevant anomaly that plagued everyone's minds.

The fox turned around to face its exposed rear end, where its verbal harassers situated themselves. Then the fox lord placed the deadly winds on top of the now dead squad of Jounin and Anbu. The poor fools who thought it would be a good idea to distract a demon lord with taunts of superiority.

* * *

Finally, Sarutobi and several dozen Jounin and Anbu squads with enough chakra to spare managed to stop the rapacious twister with various **Doton: Earth style prisms **built upon each other, creating a hefty rock barrier.

As the rock wall hardened, they all assailed again with **Fire dragon projectile jutsus. **The flame-spun dragons melted down the brown earth it to a slushy, fried, red magmatic state.

They concluded their mass combination with pooled calls of **Water dragon projectile jutsus**. That hardened the melted earth in to a metallic form. The steels density managed to stop the hurricane, but just barely, with a resounding screech of the wind on metal. The eardrum shattering sounds were akin to nails on a chalkboard, but hooked to an amplifier that would have made a certain sound Genin jealous.

Despite their toils, the damage was done; the once proud, sturdy wooden gates of Konohagakure were brutally wretched apart in mere moments, all due to the paws of Kyuubi, along with 1/16 of their military, and a large percentage of the food supply they had ready at hand.

This inadvertently enraged the Akimichi clan, who then formed a wall of human spike tanks around the size of one of kyuubi's gargantuan forepaws; they endeavored to take the bijuu out from all the monster's sides.

The fox unleashed an unnatural roar that shook the ground and caused the heavens to hail chunky pieces of ice to the earth.

"**The offering of fat mortal pigs, while enticing, shall not deter my goals! Now be gone with you!" **The Kyuubi growled slapping away half of the bulgy warriors. In addition, it killed a hand-full of the wide men and women on contact.

The results truly aggravated the kitsune. For with a combined choir of "WE'RE NOT FAT, WE'RE BIG-BONED!" The incensed portly men and women pounced.

The angry Akimichi were relentless while they bombarded the Kyuubi with as many of their clan's ninjutsu as they could possible conjure. They wanted to incapacitate that evil fox. No, scratch that- beat the fox into supper. Their favorite maneuvers were the spiked human meat tank and inflamed human meat tank jutsu. The jutsu as it is named is an Akimichi 'mud clone' set aflame that steam rolled their target or in this case the kitsune.

The bijuu, though mildly amused, simply batted the Akimichi away with a grizzly paw in response to their futile attempts to smart it. The fox himself admitted it was slightly bemused at the prospect of dinner cooking itself, or at least until he took a snap at one of the clones, and the so-called "dinner" burnt his tongue. The fox closed its trap and blinked when he felt the burning sensation on its favorite taste organ.

The Kyuubi's anger had begun to build.

A lone fuming Akimichi, Akimichi Chouza, enlarged his arm to the size of a two-story building (the size of the Kyuubi's foreleg) and thrust a sloppy, yet vicious uppercut to the fox. The attack connected with the Kyuubi's jaw with a massive 'CRACK.' The sounds of flesh met bone.

The punch, while it left Chouza chakra spent, raised a howl of pain from the Kyuubi that rang and tossed anything not rooted to the floor. That reaction made it even more worth it for the incensed man.

"**That is it! I am through playing your infantine games!"** The Kyuubi bellowed, one of its blood-red tails glowed a dark, ghostly crimson.

"**You will let me pass willingly now, or I shall make my own path through the butchered, bloodied bodies of your broken kin! Do not test me further! This is your final warning maggots!" **The Kyuubi's thunderous voice tolled as three more tails glowed their own ominous insignia. The tails glowed yellow, red, and brown, respectively.

"Fuck you!" hollered a newly promoted Chunnin. The fox's clever choice of response was direct eye contact with the young boy. The _boy_ could not have been older than sixteen- and he had just unwittingly warranted his own death.

Sad is the life of a shinobi…

The unrivaled killer intent the Kitsune generously let the Nin sample alone was enough to make the poor fool to go into cardiac arrest….almost.

Key word there, _almost_ go into cardiac arrest.

To add insult to injury, just as the unknown Chunnin's heart was to stop, the fox roasted him with yarns of youki. The Chunnin's screams of bloody murder reverberated through the air more clearly and louder than all the jutsus before it. The shinobi gave a moment of silence to take pity on a young boy's foolish take at heroics. He was beyond the average person's help now.

The Fox slowly grew annoyed by the man's screams, and so snapped a hold of the Chunnin's vest between two of its canines fangs. Then the fox jerked its head back and released the boy as its head reached its peak. As the beast flung the young man off the ground, its massive jaws opened and gallons of saliva poured out of the Kitsune's maw.

The Kyuubi was about to swallow the poor kid whole. However, Sandaime chose that time to act. Just as the foolish Chunnin was going to be swallowed by the fox, Sarutobi quickly made the appropriate hand seals and yelled out, "**Doton: Rock Undulating Overturn jutsu!" **

The technique caused the behemoth to lose its footing as the earth underneath the Kyuubi swept out from underneath the beast.

"**Suiton: Twin water dragon jutsu!" **Sarutobi pressed on with a huff. He summoned two intertwined water-constructed draconian projectiles. Each dragon steroid pumped with chakra, were strategically put into action. Their heads weaved in and out of each other towards Kyuubi's orifice and forced the fox to turn its head away from the Chunnin in order to protect itself from the incoming elements.

However, the Kyuubi moved a moment too late, his ear and part of his mouth exposed. The Kyuubi howled in pain for several moments', very crucial moments. That allowed many shinobi to catch their breath, and let the Chunnin's body to fall to the ground. Hard.

The fox snarled after it regained its footing. Sarutobi felt strained and too tired to keep up his assault. And oddly enough, the shinobi did not pick up the signal to back him up, but chose to take this time to rest and regroup.

"**My patience has been worn! Peace is no longer an option. Let the bodies of your kin become the price for you ignorance!"** The demon lord exclaimed. The fox's voice pierced the heavens as the earth rumbled and fissures ensued.

A warp of youki streamed through his howl into the sun, bleeding it red. The clear sky dyed black and the clouds a platonic yellow and began to rain gluttonous youki about the ground. The tainted chakra landed to the sturdy ground with acidic effect. The youki rain created craters the size of roaming caravans, just based on the artificial liquids' contact.

The youki took to the ground and shaped mounds of granite and sand into hollow geyser, which further funnel its youki across the war zone. The geyser would then erupt infinitely it seemed and spread the toxic essence across the plain generating even more geysers in a stringy progression. Each geysers essence was like lava that showered over the battlefield, making maneuverability an even greater challenge.

* * *

"What is taking him so long? We're all low on chakra and on wits end, come now, or all is lost." The Third whispered with his eyes closed and fist held to his forehead. He was not the only one thinking along this line, as the shinobi were quickly losing their will of fire, their will to fight.

A random Genin's shouts in the back lines immediately got the Sandaime to stop reminiscing and once again get his aged, battle hardened eyes focused on the Kyuubi.

The fox bent its back legs as if to sit. Its red fur flowed in a phantom wind, unseen to the sixth sense. Energy of different shades and hues collected in a space between its maw and the air around it. The tips of each of the foxes tail took in a separate color: forest green, an orangey gold, sapphire blue, bloody red, pale purple, an ethereal white, a muddy watered down brown, and the last two tails had plain orbs with no colors or shades of any kind visible… just an empty white space.

All the while, the Kyuubi's collected energy contorted into different shapes and images, some images so explicit they knocked out several green battle-worn Chunin, Genin, and immature Jounin via blood loss; others were so gruesome and imaginative that any sort of a comeback was coolly halted.

It was the essence of death, yet it came on so docile that to attack it seemed like you were attacking a loved one as every shaped resembled an animal, flora or even a baby yet to open their eyes to the world around them that the Kyuubi had likely slaughtered during the many millennia of its existence.

Not one of the shinobi, not even the nicknamed god of shinobi a.k.a. the Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen known for mastery of every jutsu in Konoha, noticed the finely kept smudged outlines of a genjutsu surrounding the spherical energy. Nor the Third noticed a flash of eye contact with the Kyuubi as he turned around in the back line to give an order. Or the shot of red youki snaked its way across the field now barren land into one of the veteran's chakra pores through a numbed tenkentsu.

What they did notice was the pleased smile that graced the foxes' muzzle. That smile unnerved the shinobi present.

The collection of energy finally settled itself in the form of a spherical orb, a sphere no bigger than a marble you might see a ten year old playing with outside with a friend or two. This got a couple of fool-hardy ninja to regain their assault thinking the attack was just to psyche them out, a mental ploy if you will. They could not have been more wrong. For just as the ninja of the leaf village were to take a third step in their charge.

The Kyuubi unleashed hell.

A stream of energy thrice as wide as the once proud gates began to pour onto the shinobi. The ninja's only solstice was that the discharge of the now blackened energy seemed difficult to control. The Kyuubi could only move it in short burst before it stalled for life saving moments in order to change direction.

The Leaf, however, did not count on the Bijuu to pour even more youki, this time of the Raton persuasion into the beam. This then inflicted anything within an unpredictable, constantly readjusting radius with paralysis.

The Shinobi were the proverbial sitting ducks. They had moved in their tight squads of tens and twenties, an adjustment made to add extra firepower against the brute by the Fourth that the Kyuubi unjustly used against them, but were now stilled in unmoved in these clusters. They could do nothing more than watch in fright as the colossal beast picked apart their friends and comrades, the scratchy ear drum shattering sounds of the beam, and the strong smell of burning corpses invading their nostrils, that they knew would soon haunt their nightmares should they live this _sample_ of Armageddon.

The Kitsune, meanwhile, capitalized on this visible weakness in the Shinobi's organization and milked it for all it was worth. The shrieks of death and benevolence were a concert of sweet melodies to its ears. The only other sounds heard on the battlefield were Kyuubi's occasional monstrous grunts of approval muttered in the background.

* * *

"The good of the village comes first." Minato recited bitterly, leaving his wife to the confetti of the hospital. One throw later Minato arrived. His faced null of emotion, cobalt eyes hardened. Minato put the baby Naruto over his chest, and summoned the toad boss Gamabunta. While he ignored the righteous cheers of his comrades cheering him onwards after, he told them to back away so he might face the Kyuubi alone.

Sarutobi knew what Minato was about to do.

Sarutobi quickly used a shushin to teleport to the top of Gamabunta's head to cut Minato off before he started the jutsu that would end his life. The elder shinobi slapped down Minato's hands just as he was to make the first seal, and gripped the young Kage's face between his wrinkled hands. Then he made earnest eye contact with the shadow, trying to bite back tears.

"Please, Minato, I beseech you. Please don't go through with this! Think of the child!" Sarutobi begged as tears threatened to spill from his wrinkled ducts. He felt incredibly vulnerable now. While he may have been to emotionally weak to kill his pupil, he refused to repeat another now-stoppable mistake.

Minato adjusted Naruto so he would be more comfortable, and took a moment to share a glance with Sarutobi.

"I'm fulfilling my duty as current Hokage of Konohagure." The Yondaime calmly responded then softened up. "Sarutobi-kun," the blond continued more softly when the ex-Kage flinched at his tone. "Please….don't make things more difficult then they need to be." He closed and diverted eye contact.

Sarutobi took on a serious demeanor and backhanded the Fourth to knock some sense into him.

"Don't be foolish boy! You're still young. Let me do the sealing in your place. The people need you and my days are numbered as it is!" The Sandaime pleaded and tugged on the Fourth's robes on bended knee.

Minato rubbed a hand over his red cheek and gritted his teeth a bit.

"Not likely. There's a couple hundred seals necessary for this that need to be performed in a timed sequence and unless you've suddenly turned into an Uchiha, it's not about to happen." Minato replied quickly.

Sarutobi gave Minato a hard look. "Minato, you know as well as I do that I know _every_ single jutsu in our archive, and I happen to have a list of the seals on my person. Now don't you think…?"

That is as far as Sarutobi got. For as he was about to utter his next phrase, his stomach had an uncomfortable meeting with Minato's chakra-enhanced fist to insure a knock out. And the Third's body hunched over limp by Minato's strengthened fist. The aged elder's vision faded into darkness just making out the lone tear that finally wrestled its way out of Minato's steely eyes before everything went black.

Minato picked Sarutobi up in the bridal position and nodded over one of his soldiers.

"Take him to a shelter," was all he said as he handed the Third's body to a Jounin after he hastily had wiped away his tears. However, he was careful to remove the scroll that contained the seals listed for his **Shiki Fuujin jutsu.**

"**Why have you summoned me?"** Gamabunta asked after the moment between the Kages finished. His gruff, albeit scratchy baritone filled with authority.

Minato scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Gamabunta my dear old friend, I've summoned you to ask if you would help me in my final battle on the plane of the living?" Minato finished with a strong resolve. His wary anxiety toward the end lost. He held full confidence in his warty companion.

Gamabuta took out his blade using the tip to scratch his jaw line.

"**Are you sure there is no other way?" **The Toad Boss boisterously retorted. He had been recently informed of what Minato was about to do from a messenger toad.

"Hai," was the only response he received from Minato. After a moments delay he took his cue and jumped several hundred meters into the sky and shouted **Suiton: Teppōdama**. Large jets of compacted water started to come out of the toad's mouth as he stretched his buffed chest out to let loose the torrents of compressed spherical jets at the Kitsune.

* * *

"**Shiki Fuujin no Jutsu no jutsu," **Minato yelled with all the strength he had.

A large rumble whistled in the sky as a purple portal opened in front of him. The death god slowly clawed his way through the wormhole in all _her_ glory.

The entity showed up suspended in mid air above the fox. 'She' easily stood 10ft tall. The Shinigami had attained albino white skin with a series of dots barely made out on her forehead in the shape of the crescent moon. Her arms were chiseled as though carved from marble and her body glowed a portentous pitch-black aura that radiated temptations. In addition, a majority of her bust was hidden by an illusion, with the rest hidden behind a chain mail curtain made of braided bones.

The Shinigami's face was covered by a bone white stripped scarf, hiding her face under a black witch hat. The scarf made her appear mummified. She had on a ghostly sarong that dragged past her feet, embellished with metallic plates of diamond shaped metals made of marble and shiny gems. The only other thing the Shinigami had was a rod of dark black mist shaped as a staff two feet taller than she was.

"**Why have I been summoned? Speak now or I will feed in compensation for your disturbance of **_**my**_** equilibrium!** The death god bellowed. Minato gulped _casually,_ fighting back a cold sweat.

"I wish for you to seal the Kyuubi inside of this child in exchange for my life," the Fourth said. Fear was palpable in the back of his mind after the Shinigami's last statement. He knew well that to barter with a devil was something that never went the way one intended.

A long silence indemnified- death contemplated what to do. Rapidly she weighed the pros and cons in quick succession. Each second that passed slowly stretching on, seemingly become longer and longer. A bead of perspiration finally fell down Minato's forehead. The suspense had gotten the better of him.

"**Very well, I shall allow your request!"** The god abruptly responded. Minato let go of a breath he had not realized he detained.

"**However!"** The entity continued; she quickly trapped everyone's attention, Shinobi included- she became tangible to all. The Shinigami floated higher up into the sky and looked down on everyone present.

"**A drink from my well will satiate your thirst ****always****. But know what you drink ****before**** it touches thy lips!"** She finished. Then set her hidden eyes from their veil to the crimson slits of the fox.

The deity un-deterred by the foxes continued failed attempts at escape, eventually managed to separate the foxes' soul from its chakra/youki construct 'solid' body. With the foxes' spirit within his grasp the Shinigami's now ethereal black arms fazed through the young babe in Minato's arm. She used the same arm as she did on the fox. Death twisted her arm in a clockwise circular motion and repeated a long mantra in the processes of doing the sealing. When she finished the mantra she slowly pulled her arm out of the child and then slammed the same arm used for the previous sealing into the stomach of the Fourth, and thus fulfilled the bold print of the Death God Summoning Contract.

Gamabuta poofed away back to the realm he came from shortly after the sealing finished.

The death deity watched behind the one-way bandages that covered her face. The father and child fell towards the ground; regardless of the Fourths' attempts to save his son, he would end up killing them both.

Death than completed another three-quarters of the contract in slowing down the rate of their fall using what little privileges she was given regarding the laws of gravity. The god's part of the contract required for her to lay three protections on the babe, but only three.

If the child were to die before the three protections played, than she would be banished from the higher realm for half a millennium. Far too long for her tastes and this drop would have guaranteed the infant's death.

Her deed finally done, death slowly followed their descent keeping a curious eye on the young babe who had yet to make a sound. For to her extensive knowledge infants did not have any sort of pain tolerance and would respond to this with wails and tears.

The sealing she just performed was like being beat in the nuts with a sledge. Therefore, it confused her to no end why the child could seem so at peace.

Was he a young masochist perhaps?

* * *

Minato fell downwards as his summon, Gamabunta, who had done nothing more than hold his position the moment he felt the death god's presence, dispersed with the sealing. Gamabunta's disappearance caused the now chakra-depleted Minato to plummet down towards the unforgiving ground. His child securely grasped in his arms as he continued to fall on a one hundred and fifty meter collision with the unforgiving earth. Subconsciously he turned back first in order to take the blunt of the impact for the child in his arms.

As he was about collided with the ground, he heard cheers from his men in celebration of the fox's disposal. Luckily, one of his students from his original team as a Jounin sensei managed to catch him and break his fall….and his back.

"Ka... " Minato rasped out his vision foggy, foamy saliva boosted from his lips. " Fox... Seal...K.u...Chi…a. Naruto" he rambled attempting to fight the sense of his life slipping for just a bit longer…

Minato never took his eyes off young Naruto, whom was abnormally quiet during the entire affair.

The masked Nin called over for a medic frantically and tried any C.P.R. he knew.

"Sensei, I'm sorry! Save your strength! I'll get you to the medics! They will patch you up in no time. Then when you get better I'll take you out for all the ramen you can eat and…." He stopped when he saw his ex-teacher attempt to speak once more.

Minato gave the masked Nin a shaky grin. His lips trembled and quivered with fake mirth and realized depression. The blonde kage began to hack out goblets of blood over his students mask. With a curt apology, he spoke again.

"D-d-don't kid yourself….my times almost up…. M…m...a-ke sure the-y...see him as a he-roe ...not... de." The blonde-kages' eyes froze over, abruptly cutting his speech short, the vaporous foreboding eclipsed the fields as the happy shinobi glanced where their leader…ex-leader lay. He lay still in the blazed grasses that were once a grain field; the irony blistered their pores.

What once was a source of food had become the poison that rotted their insides with a bloody hatchet.

The shinigami faltered in step. She had become intangible after the sealing had finished and disappeared from view. She still had unfinished business to attend to. Smoothly she finished her decent. She floated calmly over the still calm form of the child before her. Then with a small smirk, the crypt began.

"_**If blind men could see, what would they think? Would he admire the beau or would he wish for the foreign innocents to the harsh reality that came with his lack of sight? My final safeguards to you will depend on your own virtues. Wish not wants not. See not thought not. Your eyes and tempter shall become your greatest weakness to your greatest strength. All of it hidden under the veil of the strength of your mind. Trust your eyes and you'll collapse, mistrust them and you'll be doomed."**_

_(Excerpt from John A. Van Hees's __only the blind can see__)_

_**The air we breathe cannot be seen,  
and yet it fills our breasts,**_

_**The stars are so high we cannot touch,  
but we admire them never the less,**_

_**The depth of the world is shallow,  
for we judge only what is in sight,**_

_**If we close our eyes and open our minds,  
it will be revealed that night is day and day is night…**_

Her lips thinned. Her ballet sung. With a smooth movement, she removed the scarf from her face. And exposed the silvery sores of her fishnet like pupils. They looked spun from web, with an eerie brownish teal sickle shaped pupil in their center.

Naruto let out a charming yawn. His little hands began to stretch and his sleepy eyes dabbled on the deity. His chaste cerulean eyes mischievously looked her over. With a giggle, Naruto invited her near. His infant curiosity reached its breaking point.

With a veiled smile, she breezed over to Naruto making a sensual breeze of wind as she progressed. Smile still in place she hovered the scarf in her hand over Naruto, just within his reach. Naruto grabbed it happily, gurgling- obviously content.

Death lowered her porcelain face and looked into his eyes. Naruto froze in place. His eyes were comfortably locked with the shinigami's. A crack of pain racked Naruto's head and he cried accordingly. A small webbed crack had appeared on the white of his blue eyes.

The deed done, she pulled out her staff. She then transfigured it into a rather dodgy sharp object. Then after pricking her finger, softly tattooed the picture of the sun on his forehead- she used her blood as ink.

Smiley devilishly the deity kissed the sun depiction on Naruto's head causing an intricate seal to take over Naruto's body. It melted away into his flesh as fast as it came. And the scarf that was once in his hand was not to be seen.

"**Cursed or blessed-blind or all-seeing. It is now up to you to differ lest you fall victim to your mentalities equilibrium. Never say not, if you wish stay wise. Your choices will have greater impact on your being than once thought..." **She finished and disappeared from sight with the wind…


End file.
